Harry Potter Abused and Possibly Impossable to Fix
by Purple Marshmellow
Summary: Harry Potter is a strange boy. He creates Dragon Egg experiments, literally has voices in his head, and has the sharpest memory on the planet. Oh, did I mention he's a Wizard?
1. Not a Normal Boy

((A/N))

_::Thought/Harry::_

_**::Sal::**_

**::Row::**

::Rick::

::Helga::

_Emphasis_

Harry Potter Abused and Possibly Impossible to Fix

Not a Normal Boy

Harry Potter was not any ordinary boy. He remembered every book he ever read, word by word, since the day he was born, including the dictionary; he knew how to spell every letter in the dictionary; he could talk to snakes, loins, badgers and raccoons, as well as ravens and crows; he knew how to count to three thousand in three minutes. But the most remarkable thing was he knew exactly how his parents died.

He never forgot that horrible Halloween night. Since then, Halloween seemed to like making Harry suffer; on his third Halloween, he got his very first beating, for calling his Aunt a lair when she told Dudley (who was just curios, thank you very much) that his parents died in a car crash; on his fourth Halloween, Harry's Aunt Marge came to take her favorite, 'precious', nephew out trick-or-treating, leaving her favorite dog, Ripper, behind to chew on Harry as though he were a play thing; on his fifth Halloween, Harry learned never to ask for a bath the hard way; on his sixth Halloween, Harry finally gave up hope on ever being able to run away from his 'family'; on his seventh Halloween, Harry emotionally died; on his eighth Halloween, Harry was trapped in pit full of snakes by his cousin, only to get back out again with the help of the snakes and get beaten by his Uncle for setting them on Dudley; on his ninth Halloween, he was expelled from school for being there after hours, courtesy of Dudley; and last Halloween Harry was used as a scarecrow decoration for the Dursleys, thus getting egged, punched, and nearly blinded by funny string.

Now, Harry never held it against his Aunt, Uncle, or cousin for beating him and causing his life to become a living hell; no, the only one he blamed was the man who killed his parents, Peter Pettigrew, and his Godfather as well. Yes, Harry knew about his Godfather, Sirius Black, as well as Peter's betrayal, seeing as Harry was in the room when his Godfather suggested they switched 'secret men', as Harry dubbed it.

Harry believed that if his Godfather had tried to gain custody or had at least tried to visit Harry, he wouldn't have four broken ribs, six broken bones in his left leg, and emerald eyes darker then the deepest pit, nor would he be sitting in his cupboard, waiting for his letter that was sure to arrive any minute now, seeing as that very day was his birthday.

Harry heard the mail go through the flap, and waited a few seconds before his Uncle yelled for him to get the mail. Harry was careful in what he dressed in that day; he knew he had to get to the letter before his uncle, so he dressed in the only pair of hand-me-down jeans he had with at least one pocket that didn't have a hole in it.

Harry walked out of his cupboard, careful not to put too much weight on his injured leg. He picked up the pile of mail, and carefully, but swiftly, he flipped through it until he reached a letter with the address, 'Harry J. Potter, Surry, Number 4 Privet Drive, Cupboard Under The Stairs", and stowed it in his pocket for later.

"Here you go, Uncle Vernon," Harry said tonelessly without thinking. _Big _mistake on the not thinking part.

"What did you say, boy?!" Vernon almost yelled, spit flaying everywhere.

If Harry hadn't died emotionally all those years ago, he would have been scared. Instead, he merely stared at his Uncle blankly. "Uncle Vernon," Harry replied blandly.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Uncle Vernon yelled, "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TOO CALL ME 'UNCLE-FRICKIN'-VERNON'! YOU ARE UN WORTHY TO BE CALLING ME YOUR UNCLE!" As Uncle Vernon yelled this, he thrashed Harry with a belt he picked up off the kitchen counter. "NOW GET BACK IN THAT FRICKIN' CUPBOARD!"

Harry did just that.

XXX The Next Day, Far, Far Away, In a Place Called Hogwarts XXX

"Hagrid!" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, called from his office, "Can you come in here for a second?"

"Yes, Headmaster?" Hagrid asked as he came from a room that lead deeper into the office, presumably taking a look at Dumbledore's pheonix, Fawkes.

"Did Harry get his letter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Aye, he did," Hagrid said, "Why ya want ter know?"

"Because he hasn't sent his letter back yet," Dumbledore replied gravely.

Hagrid paled, and soon they both were off to Number 4, one Minerva McGonagall in tow.

XXX Back at Number 4, whilst Dumbledore and Hagrid were talking XXX

Harry yawned as he woke up; not a second later his Aunt was yelling through the rather thin-wooded door to, 'Get that twice-forsaken lazy buttocks of yours out of bed, you un-grateful brat!'

Harry groaned as he climbed out of bed; as it turned out, Harry's Uncle only stopped beating him yesterday morning because Smelting's (the school his Cousin Dudley would be going to that fall) Headmaster was due to arrive for tea that day. So, instead, Harry got a beating later that evening; on the plus side, he got a chance to memorized his letter, which was now in his pocket.

"Hurry up and cook the beacon, boy," Uncle Vernon growled.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied blankly.

Five minutes later, Harry was standing in front of his Uncle, watching him eat.

"What do you want, boy?!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him.

"I'm going to go," Harry replied, ignoring his outburst.

"Go where?" his Uncle asked with beady, suspicious eyes.

"To Hogwarts," Harry said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I got the letter yesterday," he continued, pulling out his letter as he talked, "I need to go to London to pick my things up first."

Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were just staring at him, while Dudley was merely doing what he always did: eating.

"WHAT?!" Uncle Vernon roared, face a lovely shade of puce, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO PULL THAT RUBISH ON ME! I'LL BEAT YOU TILL--"

The sound of the doorbell interrupted whatever threat Uncle Vernon was about to make.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_.

"Go get that door and give me that letter," he snapped quietly.

Harry handed him his letter, then made his way to the door. He opened the door to find a very stern looking woman whom he didn't recognize, a giant of a man he did recognize, though barely, and a familiar old man who had a long, white beard, bright orange robes and an equally bright, pointed wizard's hat, and annoying, twinkling eyes.

_::I can't believe he still dresses like that,::_ Harry thought.

"Hello Albus, Hagrid. Here to give my Aunt and Uncle a heart attack?" Harry questioned, nodding to Albus's robes, "Also, you can either stop testing my shields or I'll make a lovely maze for you," he added, as though an afterthought.

The stern woman and Hagrid looked surprised, while the old man's twinkle increased.

"I see you still have the same sharp memory, my boy, and practicing regularly as well, excellent," the old man said with humor and pride. Humor for his comment about giving his relatives a heart attack (truth be told, he had been tempted to wear his neon rainbow ones for that purpose, but Minerva talked him out of it), and pride for practicing.

"Seriously Professor, you know how much my Aunt hates magic; my Uncle goes with out say--"

"BOY!" Harry's Uncle yelled, "ARE YOU GONNA LET OUR GUESTS WAIT OUT IN THE COLD ALL DAY?!"

"Coming Sir." Harry said.

When they entered the kitchen, it was to see an extremely irate Uncle Vernon. After sighting the old Professor, however, he paled drastically.

"W-what do you want?" Harry's Uncle asked fearfully. It was probably the quietest thing Harry had, and ever would, hear out of him.

"I told you Uncle, I'm going to Hogwarts," Harry told him blandly.

"Don't get smart with me boy," he snarled back.

"Harry, why don't you get your things from your room? Minerva, Hagrid, go ahead and join him," the old Professor said.

"Good luck," Harry muttered as he turned around. The last thing he heard from the room as he left was, "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore…"

"Might I ask how you remember Albus?" Minerva questioned. "An' me," Hagrid added, just as perplexed.

"Good memory," Harry replied blankly. At her odd look, he stopped walking and added, "Sal mentioned something about it running in his family."

This seemed to confuse the two even more, but Harry simply turned away from them and continued walking down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In Harry's mind as he walked/ Harry's POV**

_**::Congrats, you have not only confused them, but probably made them think you're insane,:: **_I heard Sal's sarcastic voice as I zoned out the questions Minerva and Hagrid shot at me.

_::Your point being…?:: _I replied. Even in my head my voice sounds so emotionless to me… ((Ever thought that it might be because it is, Harry? lol.))

_**::What do you mean, 'your point being'!?::**_ Sal said loudly. I had to force down a wince from the volume alone.

::What he meant to say was, 'What's the point? With someone like _you _in my head, I might as well be insane!':: I heard Rick say cheekily. I could practically feel the evil grin forming on his mental-face, and I was sure I heard him think, _::this could be fun::_. I bit back a sigh, both mentally and aloud. Sal and Rick always give me headaches when they fight. They're that loud.

_**::WHAT THE ARE YOU SUGGESTING, **_**GRYFFINDOR** Sal shouted. This time, I didn't hold back a wince. It was small, but it was still a wince.

::WHAT DO YOU _THINK _I'M SUGGESTING, _SLYTHERIN_!" Rick shouted back. I could _feel _the gleeful look on his mental-face. He really enjoyed this too much; both annoying Sal and making me suffer for it.

::BOYS!::Helga shouted, causing me to wince slightly. ::Sorry, Harry dear, but it was the only way to stop them.:: I nodded back mentally.

**::Honestly, can't you two stop fighting for five seconds? Harry has enough headaches as it is!:: **Row said; even I could hear the underlying warning in her voice.

::Oh, come off it Rownie! The only ones he had were those two _reeeeally_ bad ones last week; and that was because Tommie was in the area!:: It was obvious to me that Rick did one of three things: #1 decided that Row's warning wasn't a serious threat. #2 decided he didn't care. Or the most likely of the bunch, #3 didn't notice the warning. I don't know about you, but I'm going with #3.

**::Two is two too many headaches, Godric!:: **Row told him dangerously. I mentally winced when she used his real name; it is not a good sign when your wife uses your real name.

::Well, it's certainly better then the five he had last month!:: Rick snapped back. Yep, #3 was defiantly the answer if he was still arguing. What. An. Idiot.

**::You know, you could at least **_**act **_**like you care about **_**your**_** Heir! Sal certainly does!:: **Row was now very near to be hissing.

_**::Might I point out that he is mine and Helga's Heir as well? And I do **_**not **_**pretend to like him.:: **_Sal muttered the last part, but we all heard him anyway. I could feel his dawning horror as he realized that we had all heard that.

**::See Rick? Sal cares about him! Why can't you!? **_**You're **_**the one that started the line that produced him! You might as well be his father!:: **I stopped in horror at the thought of someone like _Rick_, of all people, being my father.

::Oi! That's an insult!:: Rick said indigently, apparently hearing my thoughts ::In my day, boys your age would have been honored to be my son!::

_::Yes, well, in _your _day you practically seen as one of the four reincarnations of Merlin; the other three being two of your best friends and your girlfriend.:: _I pointed out blandly to him.

_**::Harry-::**_ Sal began, but he was cut off by Rick.

::Yeah, but I was-:: Rick began, being cut off by me; anything Sal had to say was better then having to hear Rick talk about how good he was; probably the only time I felt anything was when Rick was rambling on about how 'awesome' he was, and I usually feel like I'm slowly being tortured in the worst way imaginable.

_::What is it Sal?:: _I asked, voice raising slightly to overrule Rick's, whom I heard give a small 'harrumph' after being interrupted.

_**::Oh nothing,:: **_Sal replied sarcastically, _**::I just figured you'd want to know that Minerva and Hagrid have been trying to get your attention. Oh, and the fact that you are now at you so-called 'room'**_It always amazes me how he can always announce my cupboard twice as scathingly as the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked for what Harry could only guess as the hundredth time as he tuned back into the world around him, "Why are we standing outside a cupboard?"

"Because it's where my 'room' is," Harry replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Minerva's jaw dropped, and Hagrid eyes widened slightly. Harry, however, ignored this and, opening his cupboard door, went inside. A moment latter, Minerva and Hagrid peeked in to see him moving different things around, obviously searching for something, though what, they didn't know, though they could hear his mutterings.

"I know it's around here somewhere," he muttered to himself, "Hide it, Sal says, it'll be harder for the Muggles to find, Rick the-mindless-blunder says, should have listened to Row…they never come in her anyway, and-ah. There it is."

Minerva and Hagrid watched, fascinated, as Harry placed his hand on a small patch of red floor, hidden underneath the piles of clothes he had moved moments before, and began muttering indescribable words to himself. A moment later, a small hole with an unearthly blue glow appeared. Harry reached his hand into it, pulling out a crystal egg, the source if the blue glow coming from it.

"It can' be," Hagrid muttered under his breath in amazement.

"Mr. Potter…is that a dragon egg?" Minerva questioned in shock.

"Don't know," Harry replied carelessly, giving an equally careless shrug.

"What do _mean _you don't know," Minerva questioned, a slight note of irritation edging into her voice.

"I mean, it could end up being an overly large chicken for all I know," Harry replied tonelessly.

"Might I remind you, Mr. Potter, that we do not know what you're thinking." Minerva said, irritation now plan in her voice.

"Hm," Harry mumbled, "I suppose I forgot that bit. Must be spending too much time with Sal and the others. What I mean is that it's not really a dragon egg, but at the same time, it is. You see, I created this egg my self, and have created two others like it before now. The first one ended up being a Pheonix, which was close to a Dragon, but not close enough. I changed a few things, and the next time it was a Komodo Dragon, much closer, but no fire qualities. So, basically, I added the two last failures together, thus creating this egg, which _should _be a Dragon, but I don't know for sure." Harry explained all this in a blank tone with, amazingly, underlying dullness. As Harry did this, he led the raptly listening Minerva and Hagrid down the hall, reaching the door as he finished.

"Wha' happen' ta yer Pheonix an' yer Komodo the'?" Hagrid questioned curiously, not noticing a slightly angered Albus come up behind him.

"Sly, the Komodo, is somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, courtesy of Albus, and Cassidy is-"

"Currently staying in the equally current unknown place of Fawkes main nesting area," Albus replied evenly, a slight smile that only barely reached his angered eyes on his face.

"I'm guessing that I won't be returning?" Harry half questioned, half stated in a blank voice. Though mostly questioned.

"Indeed," Albus replied in a hard voice, but, as they walked, soon brightened as he said, "How are Sal and Rick doing, Harry?"

"Rick says he's fine, but that he is currently having to face the wrath of his wife do to the fact that he just said that, and Sal says to shut down the twinkle and never question his well being again, seeing as you know he is dead and hates the fact," Harry replied dully, causing Minerva and Hagrid to look at him in surprise.

Albus, however, chuckled. "I expected no less from Sal," he said.

"He's never one to change. I'll meet you there," Harry said as the reached the edge of the anti-apparition shields; he disappeared a moment later in a gust of wind, leaving a gaping Minerva and Hagrid behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know I should be working on BaW, but this story has been giving me death threats since the idea come to me ages ago. So, yeah.


	2. The King of Magic and Master of Snakes

((A/N))

_::Thought/Harry::_

_**::Sal::**_

**::Row::**

::Rick::

::Helga::

_Emphasis_

_**::Parsssel Tongue/Others::**_

The King of Magic and Master of Snakes

I sighed softly to myself as I leaned up against the outer wall of Hogwarts, my egg still in my hand and silently listening to Rick, Sal, Row, and Helga talk.

_**::Why'd they keep that stupid pitch for?:: **_I heard Sal question grumpily.

::It's for something called _fun _Sal,:: Rick shot back.

_**::This is a school; you're not **_**supposed **_**to have fun.::**_ Sal replied scathingly.

::Just because you couldn't fly a broom to save your life, utterly suck at chess, don't understand checkers, can't make three in a row if it killed you again, and generally sucked at anything that _doesn't _involve fighting, does not mean you have the right to suck the fun out of everything! Besides, the Muggles have tons of sports for fun, don't they Harry?::

_::Hm, yes. They have football, for one, and in America they have-:: _

::Yes, yes, that's nice,:: Rick interrupted me (why he doesn't like the information I give him when he asks me something I'll never know)::See Sal? Muggles have 'em!::

_**::And Muggles also have **_**Dentists!**__Sal pointed out spitefully.

::Not everyone thinks that Dentists are evil, Sal,:: Helga said dryly.

_**::Yeah, well, they should!::**_ Sal snapped back.

_::Hmm…I wonder who that is?:: _I said, knowing full well that Helga would ask for my views on the matter, and, quite frankly, I don't wish to face Helga's wrath.

**::Who are you talking about?:: **Rowasked.

_::That man over there by the edge of the forest, see him?:: _I asked, allowing them to see through my eyes at the tall, dark man I had just caught sight of, whom was sitting in the shade with a scowl, looking very much like he'd rather not be there.

::Perhaps you should go talk to him,:: Rick suggested cheerfully::He looks like he needs a friend.:: I heard three groans follow this statement.

_::No,::_ was all I said in reply.

::Why not?:: Rick asked, a pout in his voice.

_::…Because I don't want to,:: _I finally replied, not really having a reason.

::Oh, come on! There's nothing else to do!:: Rick pointed out to me.

I looked around and sighed in defeat. He was right. There really wasn't anything to do. Albus, Hagrid, and Minerva probably wouldn't be back for at least another twenty minutes. _::Oh, all right,::_ I finally agreed as I pushed off the wall and started for the man. I had a feeling Rick would forever force me unto the man whenever I have nothing else to do. Why he couldn't just let me do nothing at all at times like these, I'll never know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape was not a happy man. Well, not right now anyway. Despite popular belief, he was able of happiness, despite his horrible childhood, or lack thereof. He just didn't like going out side. It was too _fresh _and _sunny _and, worst of all, everything seemed to so frickin' _cheerful_. He _hated _cheerful. Contentment? Meh, not so bad. Happy? Yeah, okay. Cheerful? Not in a thousand years.

Severus was shaken out of his thoughts from an emotionless voice above him, asking him who he was. He looked up and nearly froze. Standing above him was Harry _Potter_, Potter's _son_. An annoying voice (No, it was not his conscience! He didn't have a conscience!) pointed out that he was Lily's son as well, but he completely disregarded that, and instead glared at the boy.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

The boy simply raised his eyebrows. "I just wanted to know who you were," Harry replied, unfazed by his glare, and looking as though he could really care less, and, much to Severus's surprise, his eyes showed the same thing.

"Severus Snape," Severus finally said, albeit grudgingly, after a moments pause.

"Hmm…I'm guessing Albus makes you come out here?" the boy said in his highly unnervingly emotionless tone.

"I don't believe that's any of your businesses, _Potter_," Severus snarled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Hmm…I think I live here now," he replied.

"What do you _mean _you _think _you live here now?" Snape asked in irritation.

At that moment, Albus seemed to appear out of nowhere from behind Harry, catching Severus off guard, thus causing him to jump into attack position, wand at the ready, while Harry merely glanced behind him and said, "You know you haven't been able to sneak up on me since I was three months old, Albus."

"Ah, well, one can always hope," Albus replied with a chuckle.

Harry was just about to reply when the egg (Severus cursed himself for not noticing it before; it was rather large, and Harry was holding it in one hand) suddenly glowed a bright red.

"Hmm, wonder how it got so hot," Harry muttered as he waved his hand over the egg, not noticing the shocked look Severus gave him as he waved his hand over the egg, which changed back to the blue it had been before.

"H-how did you do that?" Minerva-whom had come up behind Albus with Hagrid-questioned in shock.

"I cast a spell," Harry replied with a shrug.

"With ou' yer wan'?" Hagrid questioned, perplexed.

"I don't have a wand in the first place," Harry pointed out.

"That's the _point _Potter," Severus snarled, who personally thought that he was as stupid as his father.

"That I don't have a wand?" Harry finally said after a few moments pause.

"_Yes _you blasted pig-headed-"

"Severus!" Minerva interrupted sharply. Turning to Harry, she said, "What Severus is trying to say, Harry, is that it's not possibal for someone your age to do magic without a wand."

"Yes it is," Harry replied.

"No, it's not," Minerva replied with a frown.

"…Yes it is."

"No, it's-"

Albus cleared his throat at that moment, efficiently cutting Minerva off. "I assure you, Minerva, it is possibal for an eleven-year-old to do magic without a wand; Harry himself proves that."

"But-but, that's absurd! It's unheard of!"

"So is creating a crystal Pheonix that seems to be capable of reproducing with a normal Pheonix," Albus replied with a chuckle.

"Please tell me you didn't just realize this," Harry said, giving him a blank look.

"I do not have the pleasure of seemingly knowing everything from a single comment, Harry," Albus replied dryly.

"Actually, it usually takes two or three," Harry replied.

"Now wai' jus'er minute. Since when ca' yer make a Pheonix? Le' alone a Crys'al un," Hagrid both asked and stated in bemusement. He obviously forgot about Harry already telling him about.

"Actually, Harry only did it by accident. He was trying to make a Crystal Dragon, I believe."

"Bu' ya can' make yer self a Dragon! Is' impossible, it is," Hagrid said; he obviously forgot about Harry's other attempts, despite it having already been said.

"I'm beginning to think the same thing," Harry replied. "It doesn't really surprise me that I can't seem to be able to get it right; it was Rick's idea, after all."

"You mean to tell me you've already tried?" Snape snarled.

"Twice," Harry replied blankly at the exact same time as Minerva.

"And both left Sal unsatisfied," Albus added with a chuckle.

"You don't even know the half of it," Harry replied as he stared over at the pitch, looking to only have half heard Albus, something the old wizard learned meant he was talking to Sal or the others. Most likely Sal.

There was a rather long pause, which Albus, of course, broke. "My goodness, I forgot to tell you who you would be staying with!" he exclaimed.

"And who would _that _be?" Severus questioned with a sneer, "No, wait, let me guess; the Weasleys', perhaps?"

"No, actually," Albus replied as the already bright twinkle in his eye grew even brighter.

"Then who…Oh no," Severus said as it suddenly dawned on him, "No. No with all my heart." That annoying little voice chose to come back at that time, telling him that he wouldn't be saying that if- Severus cut it off there. Stupid shields didn't seem to be working.

"What? Who's taking care of him, Albus?" Minerva questioned.

"Why Severus, of course," Albus replied cheerily.

"No, I won't," Severus replied firmly.

Albus frowned and opened his mouth to speak, when Harry interrupted him.

"There's no need for him to take care of me Albus, as you very well know," he said, now staring at the forest.

"I suppose not, but this way the Ministry won't be able to try and ship you off somewhere thus, ah, _upsetting_ a good portion of…well, you know," Albus replied meaningfully.

"I suppose you're right about that," Harry replied with a slight sigh, "However, I simply haven't got the time to argue over this; they seem to be waiting for me to join their meeting."

"There is a meeting today?" Albus questioned in surprise, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because it was not planned," Harry replied.

"Ah, I see. Very well, we shall continue with out you," Albus replied with a slight nod.

Harry nodded to him before turning his back on them and walking over into the forest, and, much to the shock of the three Professors, entered it.

"You're just going to let him go in there!?" Minerva nearly screamed in shock at Albus as she spun slightly to face him.

"Yes," he replied simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**::I really don't like that guy,:: **_Sal said to me for the third time in the last fifteen minutes as I walked towards the forest.

::Now you know how I feel about you,:: Rick said, just as cheekily as the first time.

_**::At least I'm not a snarky git who clings to the past,:: **_Sal replied. I could _feel_ the disgusted sneer on his face. It was that strong.

I heard Godric cough something that sounded suspiciously like Clarisse.

_**::You little…!::**_ was as far as I wanted to hear of that conversation and focused on the task at hand: trying to figure out which obscure, as the snakes called it, meeting place Fawkes picked this time. I never did understand why they felt most of the places he picked were stupid, but, then again, I can't feel much at all. Well, not what normal humans can, anyway.

I sighed to myself as I felt a mild headache come on, one of the few things I can feel just as well as normal humans.

_::Could you two possibly be any louder?:: _I questioned as they're loud arguing broke my concentration.

::Yes I actually, we could,:: Rick said::Why, do you want us to be louder?::

_::No, I was asking a rhetorical question; can you two please be quiet? I'm trying to figure out where Fawkes put the meeting this time,::_ I said to them. A moment later, I felt what could only be described as two people 'walking away' from my mind. I sigh quietly to myself before turning back to the task on hand; concentrating on spreading out my magical senses for the usually sign of a meeting place: an aura of flames.

Spotting said aura of flames roughly two miles from where I stand, I run towards that area and arrive about two minutes later to be greeted by my translator, Santhos.

_**::Good day, Massster Harry,::**_ he hissed in greeting to me.

_**::If you sssay ssso,:: **_I reply, and although I want to tell him to stop with the 'Master' nonsense, I know it won't help (really, though, there was no point; it wasn't like he was my slave or something, and every time I asked about it, he ignored me, just like all the others). _**::What'sss going on anyway?:: **_

_**::The over grown chicken saysss he wasss bored,::**_ Santhos replied, though the fact that he didn't catch my eye like he usually did when insulting Fawkes alerted me to the fact he knew something, though what I did know. I 'feel' hurried footsteps in my mind, alerting me that Helga and Rowena had left, and in quiet the hurry to. Curious.

_**::I'm sssure he wasss lying, all thingsss consssidering,:: **_I replied. Santhos just snorted before heading further into the meeting area, with me following close behind.

A few seconds later, we're standing in a clearing of some sort, and Fawkes greeted me with a trill, which Santhos translated as, _**::I have yet to be able to releassse my crap,::**_ which earned him a glare from Fawkes and hissing laughter from the other snakes. I just ignored him.

"I'm going to guess that you asked how I've been, and the answer to that is fine, how is Cassidy?" I asked.

Fawkes trilled a reply, which Santhos grudgingly and correctly translated as 'fine'. I think the only reason he translate things correctly is when I ask about Cassidy, due to the fact that all the snakes firmly believe she's my daughter, no matter what I tell them other wise.

It's at this time that I notice that all of the 'Leaders' (so to speak) of each 'Animal' was glowing, Santhos included. Before I have time to say anything, however, I'm hit by a few hundred bursts of lights, all coming from the Leaders. Just before I black out, I hear a deep, melodic voice say, "Welcome back, King of Magic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I wasn't really planning on leaving it here, but I couldn't help it. It was just too sweet of an opportunity! Anyway, please don't kill me for once again avoiding the whole egg question; I was planning on explaining it, but it just seemed too soon. Also, thank you all for the wonderful support, even if all you did was add it to you subscription list! I'm still very happy! Okay, on to the reviews!

Chase-kun- Thanks! I was aiming for weird.

SwiftShadow- Thanks! But I'm not to sure you're going to still say that after this chapter; I think I might have rushed it a bit in the end.

Juli Black Potter- Thanks!

AshleySnape5690- I'm glad to hear it!

alianna-kyprioth- Here is some more!

Potterwatch- I think you're the first person to comment on that, though I was kind of hoping that no one would realize it. Ah, well. I suppose I was making a bit obvious.

DIGI-MASTER-FAN- Like I said, I was going to explain it, but it just seemed too soon. Sorry. I don't think I'll get around to explaining it until it hatches. Once again, sorry.


	3. Explanations and Important Finds

((A/N))

_::Thought/Harry::_

_**::Sal::**_

**::Row::**

::Rick::

::Helga::

_Emphasis_

_**::Parsssel Tongue/Other Normal Animal Languages, such as Loin, Rat, Fish, ect, ect::**_

Explanations and Important Finds

Silence reigned a few minutes after Harry went into the woods, which was finally broken by Severus. "I refuse to look after that _brat_," he said vehemently, "I'm sure you can find someone else."

"As much as I hate to agree with him of all people, Albus, I really do think it would be prudent, to say the least, that someone else cares for Mr. Potter," Minerva said, with a slight note of disdain. Severus did a mental cheer; if McGonagall agreed with him, chances were Dumbledore would agree with her. Hopefully.

"I assure you Minerva, Severus would be the most prudent, as you say, guardian for Harry," Dumbledore replied. Severus felt like he was missing something; Dumbledore _always_ agreed with her.

"Bu' surely 'ere can be someun' else," Hagrid protested.

"I'm afraid that anyone else would not be able to handle Harry's, ah, _unique _way of life," Albus replied, rather vaguely in Severus's opinion

"I'm not doing it Albus," Severus growled.

"Why is it that you hate him so, Severus?"

"He's _Potter's_ son," Severus replied with a sneer, as though that explained everything.

"Have you forgotten that he is also _Lily's _son?" Albus questioned sadly, and Severus flinched at the sad, disappointed look in his eyes, "Surely that must mean something to you?"

Blast the old man and his logic. Now he knew where that annoying voice came from. "He has the same arrogance as his father," Severus replied, trying to ignore that last jab.

"Perhaps you are mistaking this supposed arrogance with wits, a trait I seem to remember Lily having."

Crap! He walked right into that one. "He is disrespectful to his superiors," Severus sneered, thinking the old man had no way out of that one.

"Ah, on the contrary, he has no superiors. He is actually five times stronger then I, both magically and mentally. Surely you have noticed this?"

Wonderful! He had nothing else to fight with now! Blast that old man! "You can't make me," Severus replied, not caring how childish it sounded.

"Ah, but I can, Severus," Albus replied, eyes twinkling in amusement, "I'm your employer."

Severus cursed under his breath. He had forgotten about that. "Very well, I will take care of the brat," he conceded, albeit both sullenly and grudgingly.

"Excellent," Albus said beaming. Severus just scowled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I groaned to myself as I slowly awoke, my head pounding.

"Alright, there King?" a worried, melodic voice which I recognized from the one before I passed out asked. Then I remembered what said Melodic voice said.

"Yes, just a headache," I murmured, not really caring all that much about two more titles being added to my name, and noticed that the owner of the voice was Fawkes.

_**::I thought you said the boy didn't have any human feelings by himself,::**_ one of the still gathered Leaders growled to my left, where a very handsome Lion (I believe his name was Fauxen) proudly stood, with an air around him which suggested I was neither smart nor strong.

_**::You would do well not to insssult The Massster,::**_ Santhos, who I found coiled on top of me, hissed in anger, and I heard the others do the same.

_**::I don't see the boy standing up for himself,::**_ Fauxen replied, and I was sure that if Lions could sneer, that was what he would be doing.

_**::I am not anssswering you because I am not a boy, Lion,::**_ I replied calmly as I sat up. It was true, after all.

_**::I don't care if you're **_**supposed**_** to be Merlin himself, **_**I **_**am your better and you will treat me as such,::**_ Fauxen replied, and looked at me as though he expected an angry retort. The idiot.

_**::I will treat you as my better only when you prove to me you are my better,::**_ I replied simply before turning to Fawkes, "Mind explaining why Cassidy never informed me of this? Not that I really care, mind, it's quite hard to care if you have zero feelings."

Fawkes let out a trill of a laugh before answering, "And what makes you think Cassidy was in on this?"

"Perhaps because you are her mate?" I pointed out.

"Point taken," he replied with a slight cock of his head, "However, we have too much to discuss at this point in time for that."

I raised an eyebrow in response and a fierce battle of wits ensued, with me against the few Leaders who thought me incapable to rule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape was mad. No, he wasn't mad; he was _furious_! Not only did Albus force him to take care of the blasted boy, but he forced him to move _three whole floors above his potions classroom_! And not _only _that, but now he was both forcing him to eat his _disgusting_ lemon drops _and_ move his classroom closer to the dungeons, which he wouldn't have to do if he_ didn't have to take care of the brat_! But no, here he was, fuming as he was forced to listen why it would be _ethical_ to move _his_ classroom!

"Now Severus, I realize that you are used to working in the dungeons, but it really _is_ more ethical to work closer to yours and Harry's rooms; I find that it helps if you forget lesson plans or such," Albus was saying, and Severus fumed even more. There was that stupid word again: ethical. And not only that, but he was instituting that he would actually _forget_ something! He was just about to speak is mind when Fawkes returned form wherever he was, with Harry in tow.

"Albus, Severus," he said, nodding his head slightly in greeting, and Severus felt a slight shiver go down his spine at his emotionless voice.

"Ah, Harry, I was just telling Sever that it would be ethical for him to move his classroom closer to the both of your rooms, which is a few floors above the dungeons," Albus said cheerily.

"You're upsetting him Albus," Harry pointed out blankly, "Is that really very ethical? Wouldn't it be more prudent if you kept his classrooms the position that they are in, and have been in since Hogwarts was first created?"

"You're not going to allow me to do it even if he agrees, will you?" Albus said, and Severus was both surprised and sickened when he heard the clear pout in his voice.

"No, I won't," Harry replied.

Albus sighed in resignation. "Ah, well, worth a try. So tell me, what was this meeting about? Anything…important?" he asked voice innocent as can be at his last sentence.

"You knew, didn't you?" Harry questioned. Severus would have thought it rather blunt, if his voice and face weren't devoid of emotion.

"Perhaps," Albus replied with a small chuckle, "That, however, is neither here nor there at the moment. I was thinking that Severus could take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to-"

"I have another meeting with the Magicals tomorrow," Harry interrupted.

"Magicals?" Severus asked despite himself.

"Yes, the Magicals," Harry responded blankly, and Albus chuckled.

"Forgive me Severus, I forgot to inform you of Harry's current situation. Harry is both the King of Magic and the Master of Snakes," Albus explained.

"And that would be…?" Severus asked with a sneer, clearly rather annoyed at the knowing look on Albus's face.

"The first title means that I have the highest rank in the wizarding world due to the fact that I house The Core System of Cores, and there for can speak to every animal, whether they be Magicals or Normals, as well as few other…tricks. The second title means exactly what the name suggests; I am The Master of _all _snakes, whether they have bonded to another or not," Harry explained in a monotone.

Severus stared at him in shock. His mother had told him stories about the great Core System of Cores, and how it only served one master, though the last one was millennia ago. Traditionally, Wizards called what this mere boy was the Keeper of The Core, and, now that he really thought about it, his mother had said that all the other Magical beings that they could communicate with, Veelas, Elves (when they were around), House Elfs, all of them called him the King of Magic.

"So, you have yet another thing to brag about, right Potter?" Severus sneered, though he looked slightly shaken. This mere boy knew what his core looked like, how tainted with Dark Magic it was.

"Your use of the Dark Magics is what taints your soul, Severus," the boy said, interrupting his thoughts, "And the way you have been using them for the past twelve years has erased anything that had previously tainted you." Severus couldn't help but stare at him in shock. He couldn't have gotten through his shields! It was impossible! A child his age _couldn't_…but, then again, he was, supposedly, the Keeper of The Core. Supposedly being the key words.

"No, I am not 'reading' your thoughts," the boy said, and Severus silently wondered when he would get used to the boys emotionless tone, "Empathy is simply one of my many gifts."

"I…see." Severus finally answered, and Albus noted, perhaps with a _bit_ of amusement, that Severus was very perturbed by his young friend.

"Anyway," Harry continued, turning away from Severus, "Rick was thinking of making it an all day thing, seeing as I need new clothes."

At the mention of 'new clothes', Albus bowed his head. "I must apologize Harry for not checking in on you," he sad sadly.

"There is no need Albus," Harry replied, "your visit before the…incident…was, and still is, enough for me-and the others-to know you care.."

Albus nodded, though it was clear to Severus that he did not believe his words. If the boy noticed, he was not showing it. What Severus didn't realize, however, was that he just passed up an opportunity to get the one question about the boy that Albus hadn't answered: Why he always appeared to talk of other people as though the were there. ((XD I'm so evil…of course you lot have probably already figured it out, but…))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

::I still can't believe they haven't added any other secret passages! Wasn't there at least _one _Headmaster that wasn't serious!?::

**::Albus is probably the only one who ever considered it. And why, dare I ask, did you completely dismiss the possibility of Head**_**mistress**_

::Now dear, whoever said I dismissed that idea? It's just that smart girls don't have any sense of humor.::

_**What**_** did you just say?::**

Through all this, both I and Sal ignored them, me wondering where Helga was (seeing as she usually is the one that settles their arguments without making it worse), and Sal telling me where to go.

_**::I really wish they would just shut up-turn left here-they're grating on my nerves,:: **_Sal grouched to me.

_::At least you don't have a headache,:: _I responded with a slight sigh.

_**::If I **_**had**_** an **_**actual**_** head to have a headache **_**with **_**then-stop and flick that suit of amour's nose-I would-no, no, no, the one on the **_**left**_** side-have one,:: **_Sal replied as I walked into the newly opened passage.

_::Hmm, point. Looks like no one has used this one in a while,:: _I said to him as I examined the dust on the floor. _::The last one was maybe 50 years ago; the magic signature in here is a little to faint for me to pick up.::_

_**::A little?:: **_Sal questioned sharply. _**::What do you mean by a **_**little**

_::I mean, it's just barely out of my perspective,::_ I replied.

_**::I see,:: **_Sal said gravely._** ::Try focusing on it; see what you can find.::**_

Mentally nodding back, I closed my eyes and carefully spread out my magical senses, combing over everything. I soon found something that caused me to feel a very, very, _very_ faint pang of worry and dread, which was an equally very bad thing.

_::It appears as though I was right about Riddle,::_ I say to Sal while showing him my finds. I felt a wave of shock, horror, and worry slip past my mind as I hurriedly raised my shields higher.

_**::This is bad, Harry. **_**Very **_**bad. Quickly, we must make sure that he never got to the end of this passage. If he did, I fear we will be forced to send you here sooner then we thought.::**_

And so began the long and exhausting trek to the end of the passage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry it's been so long, but I had little trouble putting my idea for the King of Magic and Master of Snakes into words. I'm also sorry that this one is shorter, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possibal, so the next one will be longer then normal. Now, on to the reviews!

alianna-kyprioth- tries to look innocent Who, me? O:-)

DIGI-MASTER-FAN-You know, I was going to explain to whole Founder business, but then I realized it was such a lengthy explanation, that it would just be better if I explained it when the Professors find out about the whole 'Founders in head' deal. Much easier. As for the King of Magic, all explanations are in the chapter.

SwiftShadow- Thanks. I think I might have rushed this one too in my haste to get it out.

SeverusSnapesGirl5690 and Jess Protegore- Thank you both!


	4. Mysteries

((A/N))

((A/N))

_:Thought/Harry:_

_**:Sal:**_

**:Row:**

:Rick:

:Helga:

_Emphasis_

_**:Parsssel Tongue/Other Normal Animal Languages, such as Loin, Rat, Fish, ect, ect:**_

Mysteries

Severus Snape grumbled unhappily to himself as he made his way towards the third floor. As much as he loathed admitting it, the Potter boy obviously had Albus's respect, perhaps even more than that, he dared to say. After all, even those Albus respected wouldn't dare dream of scolding Albus…well, except for Minerva, but that was a different situation all together.

At any rate, it sounded as though scolding was exactly what the boy had been doing when Albus had told him the reason for Severus's presence in his office, and what was more was the old barmy bat (yes, he _was _still sore about his rooms being moved) backed down immediately, something he had yet to do with Minerva. Yes, the Potter boy was most definitely a mystery to be solved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**:He wasn't very careful, was he? And he calls himself my heir…didn't even bother with an Anti-Track spell, the little brat…: **_Sal muttered as I continued along the passage.

:What are those two fighting about now?: Helga questioned as I felt her 'pop' back in my head.

_:Originally, whether or not smart girls have a sense of humor. Now, I think it's whether or not all those 'flings' Rick had when he and Row were 'off' counted as cheating or not: _I told her dully, having heard this argument at least twenty times before

:Excuse me: Helga said as she cleared her throat, effectively stopping they're argument, :But might I point out that you too had flings, Row? And besides, Rick's flings always wound up to be horrible mistakes due to the fact that all those girls called you…well, they didn't like you all that much.:

:She's right: Rick said, :I usually got so angry with them, they would end up with several different Healers for months at a time!:

I tuned them out at this point, and instead returned to looking for what Sal described as, 'a beat up old door with a rose on it'.

_:Remind me again why we're looking for books you and the others wrote?: _I asked Sal.

_**:Because, we don't want Voldemort to find out you're the Keeper of the Core-:**_

_:I thought it was the King of Magic:_ I interrupted.

_**:They're both the same thing. Anyway, we don't want Voldemort to know you're the Keeper-King-whatever, as well as the Master of Snakes too soon, so you have to practice spell work with a wand, and seeing as these books are probably the only curse books he hasn't read, they're what you will be practicing with: **_Sal explained

_:…Won't he wonder how I know spells that have been lost for centuries?:_ I asked after a few moments.

_**:I…hadn't thought of that, actually:**_ Sal replied slowly.

_:Ah. Well, I'm sure we'll think-:_

I paused as I came across a strange wall of…well, I wasn't too sure what it was. It looked like water, and yet when I looked closer, I found it had strange swirls of red and black in it. It shifted about, almost restlessly, looking very much like a boggart's shield would when said boggart didn't know what to turn into, only without the boggart. I should know; I've come across one once. I noticed that it seemed to be constructed from Sal's core, with a leftover _Ridikulus _charm cast in it.

_:Sal, what is…that?:_ I questioned.

_**:A fear shield. It was used quite often in my days, though few actually knew how to get past one, considering the fact that they were often used for specific peoples.:**_ Sal replied.

_:Hmm. Well, it looks as though this is as far as he went. Oddly enough, it seems as though he went right trough that wall:_ I said to him, allowing him to see through my eyes the wall I was talking about.

_**:Indeed. He probably cursed so very thoroughly in Parsel Tongue that it opened. The password for that is just anything spoken in Parsel Tongue that's five words or more.: **_

_:Is there anything important down there?: _

_**:No, though we should still change the password, just in case:**_ Sal said. I agreed, and after changing the password to 'Open Sesame' (Rick's idea), I walked through the shield and continued on my way in search of the door.

After a while of walking, I finally came upon the door, and pushed it open to find a completely darkened room. I held out my hand in an attempt to lighten the room. Attempt being the key word. The light which appeared in the palm of my hand lasted only long enough for me to catch a glimpse of a rack full of weapons and a silver ball on a stand.

_:Tell me Sal, how are we going to look for these books of yours if the room is pitch black?: _I questioned.

_**:It won't be for long. Say, 'Spring time comes after the snow':**_ Sal ordered.

"Spring time comes after the snow," I said aloud, thinking that Sal was much sappier then I gave credit for. The others apparently heard my line of thinking, as I heard two muffled giggles, a snicker, and an annoyed growl.

I didn't have much time to think on that, seeing as not two seconds after I lit the room, I felt a rather strange presence heading straight for me at an incredible speed. Luckily, I was faster, and ducked just as it leapt for me.

Unfortunately, it appeared to have expected me to react that way, because it somehow managed to twist itself enough to land on top of me before I could move again.

:Oops, look like we forget Aphrodite: Rick commented sheepishly.

I both mentally and physically raised my eyebrows at that, for on top me was a rather strange creature, whom had three cat tails-one bushy, one smooth, and one that of a lions, bear-like ears, the body-and legs-of a wolf, eyes like a hawk, and wings like an eagles.

_**:**_**We**_**? **_**We**_** didn't forget anything. **_**We**_** were told **_**you**_** set this…this…**_**thing**_** free before we **_**left**_**. What the crap is it doing down here!?:**_ Sal snarled.

:Aw, but Sal, just look at her! She's the cutest thing in the whole world! Besides, she gave me the 'Puppy Dog' look.:.

_**:How the crap does something with **_**bird's **_**eyes give the 'Puppy Dog' look!?: **_growled Sal in frustration.

:Well, she…y'know, that's pretty good question…:

_:Rick, do you mind getting her off me? I'm running out of air:_ I interrupted.

:Oh yeah. Just say, 'off girl' and she'll get off. She'll follow you around, but she won't jump you anymore.:

_:Will she even listen to me?: _I wondered.

:Well…she _should_ listen to you…:

I sighed in response. Really, I'd rather not die before I even figure out how babies are made…

"Off, girl," I said, ignoring the laughter ringing in my head. Really, I just don't understand them sometimes…

Much to my surprise, the odd creature immediately jumped off, all three cat tails flicking in happiness.

_:What is she?:_

:She: Rick said with pride, :is one of my first experimental creatures. Well, truthfully, she's the only one that hasn't died-_**:Yet:**_-a fact which I am very proud of: Rick finished, and I felt him mentally glaring at Sal.

_:And what is she?: _I asked again.

:She's a Festrian: Rick replied proudly.

_:…How did you come up with that?:_

:I was drunk: Rick replied with a mental shrug.

_:Ah:_ I said as I looked around the room.

It became obvious to me that Sal, Row, Helga, and Rick put all of their different tastes in décor together for the room. Four separate desks stood in a row at the far side of the room, all with differently carved stone chairs.

What I assumed to be Rick's chair had odd, twisting carvings; an obvious show of his more…eccentric side. The carvings twisted and swirled, making it impossible to tell where the carvings ended, let alone where they began. Next was Helga's chair, which, upon closer inspection, had hundreds, if not thousands, of identifiable and unidentifiable herbs and flowers. Then there was Row's, which had her name carved in several different runes and languages all about the chair. Last was Sal's, which had his family crest (a snake, obviously, with 7 winged pigs) and motto (_Acsi volutabrum could no, nos vadum etiam exsisto sarcastic_).

As I looked around the room, I noticed various knick-knacks that I was quite sure Rick had picked up just to annoy the others, including the silver ball I had caught a glimpse of, which seemed to be fond of giggling every three seconds.

_**:I forget how annoying that thing is:**_ Sal growled as the ball let another giggle.

:Well, I think it's cute!: Rick chirped.

_:Rick, even _I _think it's annoying, and that's saying something!: _

:Whatever: Rick scoffed in reply.

_**:Rick's annoying trinkets aside, you will find all the books you need on the top of Row's bookshelf; those are the important ones: **_Sal said.

**:They're **_**all**_** very important books:** Row sniffed.

:Oh yes. There's the ones about Muggle witch hunts, the ones on history, and pretty much every other boring subject in between, oh, and lets not forget the most important, the romance novels!:

**:Rick, if you weren't dead already, I'd kill you: **Row snarled.

I promptly tuned the bickering couple out, concentrating instead on blowing the books down. There were fifty books in all, ranging from Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts, which I put back, Healing, Potions, an old copy of _Imbeciles Guide to Sword Fighting_, and various other books on spell casting and the like.

_**:Good, now all you need is a trunk:**_ Sal said.

**:-oh please Rick, our love life has **_**always**_** been far from a fairy tale story-I think I-No, you dolt, it is **_**not **_**just because we have magic-left my bottomless trunk in the storage closet-I am not ignoring you! I'm telling Sal and Harry where to find my trunk!: **Row somehow managed to get out in between her and Rick's new argument.

_:Right then:_ I said as a moved towards a door with the words rom armarium on a wooden plaque.

Opening the door, I found the so called 'closet' was bigger then my dream room, and that's pretty big. Said 'closet' was, apparently, used as Helga's art room, with four large canvases, three medium ones, and at least twenty small ones, all leaning on a wall on the right side of the pentagon shaped room (which I suspected was Rick's design), and with the easel standing facing opposite of them, and two full shelves with paint and charcoal, respectively, which was at the left side of the room over four trunks.

Assuming at least one of these were Helga's, I made my way over, which was surprisingly difficult. Apparently, Rick stored most of his annoying knick-knacks here, including a strange puzzle board that seemed to enjoy attempting to trip me, thus why it took me nearly thirty minutes to reach the trunks.

Like their desks, the four trunks held different designs, with their respective family crests. Only knowing Sal's crest, I examined the others and found that each one had the same animals as their House.

Helga's was the only common one, with a badger against yellow on the top left part of the shield, with black in the left bottom corner, and hundreds of small white stars, with 20 larger ones, once again against yellow, in the bottom right and black in the top right corner, with the words _Capit a astrum ut verum agnosco voluntas of ferreus opus_ written just bellow the crest.

Rick's, like Sal's, was more untraditional, with a sword and what appeared to be a dodo bird in a box and separated by a thin line, that had the rough shape of a lion standing over it, with two paws on the dodo bird's side, and the others on the sword's side, with _Illic est a tenuis versus discidium animus ex bardus it's melior ut iustus ignarus is _underneath that.

Row's, as much untraditional as simple, was a raven with a book in one claw and a staff in the other, with simply the words _Scientia est vox _written on top rather then bottom.

Grabbing Row's, I turned to leave, only to be stopped by Sal telling me to grab his as well.

:Why would he need yours too?: Rick asked, breaking off from his and Row's argument, : That things bottomless, remember?:

_**:Because he's going to put the weapons it, and I don't want to risk damaging those books due to laziness:**_ Sal responded scathingly.

:Oh.:

_**:Oh indeed.:**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No! He said himself that he could take care of himself!" Severus snarled at the annoying old man next to him. He had decided, after three hours of searching for that blasted Potter boy, that he had to at least try to convince Albus that the boy didn't need looking after. Preferably before he not only went to bed, but before the papers he had signed earlier on was processed at the Ministry.

"On the contrary, he simply said there was no need for you to look after him," Albus, AKA annoying old man, said, the twinkle in his eyes going into overdrive.

"There's a difference?" muttered the dirty, plump witch on Minerva's left to the small wizard on her right.

"Albus is just being annoying," sniffed Minerva, still unforgiving of Albus's apparent dismissal of the dangers of the dark forest. (Yes, she was still griping about letting Harry go in there, the old prune)

It was at that moment that Harry walked in, a book in his hands and a trunk trailing behind him, ignoring the eyes that he suddenly felt on him.

"Ah, Harry! Perfect timing!" Albus exclaimed cheerfully before turning back to Severus while saying, "Why don't we settle this by simply asking him, hmm?"

Severus scowled. "Good, good!' Albus said, ignoring the look, "Harry, who's right; did you say there wasn't any need for Severus to look after you or did you say you could take care of yourself?"

"Does it matter?" Harry said, not looking up from his book as he took a sit beside a woman with black hair and lilac eyes, "They mean the same thing."

"Hah! You see? I _don't _need to take care of him!" Severus said triumphantly.

"But you do need to protect the general public," Harry commented as he absentmindedly waved his hand at the potatoes, pork roast, lima beans, pumpkin juice, and rolls, all of which immediately served itself on his plate.

Severus blinked, ignoring the surprised gasps of everyone but Minerva, Hagrid, and Albus. "What?"

"I said-"

"How did you do that?!" the small wizard on Minerva's right squeaked, interrupting Harry.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"_That_!" put in a severely scarred man missing his bottom lip.

"…That what?"

"That magic! Without a wand!" exclaimed the plumped witch on Minerva's right, just as the black haired witch-who had been trembling with her mouth open-fainted.

"It's not that hard," Harry said, staring down at the black haired woman, "Do you think we should wake her?"

"Of course it's hard!" scoffed a brown haired, blue-eyed woman, "No one's been able to do wandless magic since-"

"He can do wandless magic, that's all you need to know!" snapped Severus, who had been growing more and more impatient with each passing second, "Now, Potter, what does me adopting you have anything to do with protecting the general public?"

"Wait, yer adopting him? And Albus is letting you?" cut in the man missing a lip.

"It was his idea, now-"

"Are you mad Albus?!" This time, it was the plump witch who cut in.

"I assure you, my dear, that my mind is, for the most part, in top condition," Albus replied jovially.

"And…the…other part?" the man missing a lip asked for the sake of everyone around him.

"ENOUGH!" Severus roared, cutting off whatever response Albus was about to make, "I AM TRYING TO GET A ANSWER TO _MY _QUESTION, NOW IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO, _SHUT UP_!" This, of course, would be a censored version of what he said. Why, without a censoring, you would be in a state of shock that Snape knew such vulgar words. Much like everyone else (minus Albus) was.

"Now," he continued in a calmed matter, "Potter, answer my previous question."

"Well, if you don't adopt me, I would probably become a ward for the ministry, and the Minister would probably try to use me to gain publicity. I can name several party's that would not be to happy about that, and none of them would be shy about showcasing their disapproval," Harry stated. "We really should wake her up."

Severus twitched before waving his wand at the woman still on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I'm really sorry about how long it took me to get this out. I had major writer's block; I was only able to write two or three paragraphs at a time forever, so I'm really sorry if you guys find this chapter dry or whatever. I'd also like to apologize in advance, because I'm obviously having a little trouble with this story…I mean, I get ideas for later chapters but…anyway, let's get on to the reviews.

DIGI-MONSTER-FAN: No problem. And that gets answered in Harry's fifth year ;)

SwiftShadow: Um…is…(looks at calendar) almost a full year considered soon? -.- I hope you like this one though

alianna-kyprioth: Thanks. Harry dropped the egg off in his room before going to Albus's office…yeah, that's what happened. It's not like I lost it or forgot it…eh heh.

alwaysariyana: You're the second person to say that…I must be a bigger genius then I thought ;)

Secretiveseeker: Again, would you consider almost a year being "soon"?

Moonlight Knight: See above.

CrazyChipmunkGoneHyper: You know, I think you're the first to comment on that. That's my favorite feature of my Harry. Makes him all knowing yet…well, if I said it now, I'd give it away ;)

Oh, I almost forgot to mention, but a while ago, I found out this story is in **six **c2s! Can you believe it? I know to some that may not seem like many, but this is only my second story (that I continued), so I'm really proud. Here's the name's of the c2s, as a sort of thank you, I ask you all to check them out. I myself am working on it right now.

Forsaken Destiny, Forsaken Fate

Good Read Harry Potter Stories

Gray's rec list

My choice in HP

The Alchemist Flask

And The Library of Sombra de plata la Biblioteca de Sombra de plata

Thanks everyone!


	5. Lost Shopping Trip prt I

((_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! READ! NOW!**_

Okay, funny thing happened (to me, anyway). See, I got this review from David305 basically recommending I get a beta. This was funny to me because as I posted the last chapter, I was wondering if I should get a beta. I actually laughed halfway through it because of this. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested, please send me your e-mail address as well as the stories you're currently betaing via PM. Or, if you don't feel comfortable doing this, just say so and I'll send you stories via PM, if I can. Thank you!))

_::Thought/Harry::_

_**::Sal::**_

**::Row::**

::Rick::

::Helga::

_Emphasis_

_**::Parsssel Tongue/Other Normal Animal Languages, such as Loin, Rat, Fish, ect, ect::**_

Lost Shopping Trip prt I

::I can't believe this! Wasn't the whole point of having Remus attend here to prevent this? I can't believe he was the only one!:: Rick ranted as I walked into my room.

_**::I can't believe you're actually surprised by this. I told you they wouldn't let anyone else attend when they found out,:: **_Sal snapped. I sighed, leaned back on my bed, and closed my eyes, which were stinging.

:: At least they seem more trusting then the normals.::

**::A little too trusting. I'm afraid they might expect you to deal with everything by yourself, Harry,:: **Row said in concern.

_::No, they just expect me to set everything up…they view themselves as my army.::_

::…Who did he get that from again:: Rick asked, breaking the silence and the unknowing slumber I'd been in.

_**::No one, idiot. He was born with it.::**_

::Oh, right.::

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus stared at the sight before him. It was impossible. No one had this power, not even, as far as he knew, the Keeper of The Core.

_::But, then again, a Potter could probably do it,:: _Severus thought disgustedly, glaring at the boy before him.

He had spent the past two hours scouring the castle for the boy, only to find him in the Forbidden Forest, just a few yards from the tree line. At first, he had been angered, but that quickly turned to shock when he saw what he was doing.

There was a circle of fire at his feet, which danced and flickered in different colors around him, licking the thin, domed ice he was in. His eyes were closed, and his arms outstretched before him, moving in time with the rocks that were flying about him, outside both the dome and circle. Occasionally, he would make a drawing motion, and several rocks would fly at him, some bouncing off the ice dome, some being scorched into soot by the jumping fire.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been watching this, but finally, all movement ceased.

"I hadn't realized it had gotten so late," Harry spoke, turning his deep, emotionless eyes on him.

"Yes, well, we should be going," Severus replied, too preoccupied with examining the unmarked ground to notice how weak his voice was.

"Let's," Harry murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip to Diagon Alley was quiet.

Well, quiet for Severus, at least.

While he was caught up thinking whatever it was he was thinking, I had to deal with Sal and Rick's constant bickering. First, it was about how my practice had gone. Sal argued I hadn't used enough wind and kept ordering the rocks instead, which I agreed to, while Rick argued that it was the other way around. From there, it went to exes, punctuated by Rick and Row's usual argument when ever this matter was brought up, to dog breeds, to Muggle habits, to cosmetics, and to, somehow, giraffes, an argument which lasted until we got to the bank.

Then they went to cars, to bikes, to rollerblades, to the floo, to portkeys, to apparaition, to my form of transportation. And now, as I am being fitted for robes, what I should name my form of transportation. These series of arguments, I could actually follow.

This did not, however, mean I really wanted to listen to them. So, I tuned them out, for the most part, focusing instead on what the part timer was doing.

"Hello," a snide voice sneered to my left.

I turned to see a pointy faced boy standing there, being fitted by another part timer. The boy looked albino, with his bleach white hair and pale complexion. The only thing he was missing was the eyes, which were a gray color.

"Hello," I finally replied.

"Hogwarts as well?" the boy sneered. By this point, Sal and the others had been listening in.

::Is it just me, or does that kid look familiar?:: Rick wondered.

_**::For once, you are right. He looks like Lucius Malfoy.::**_

**::His son, maybe?::**

::Oh, man, that's just _wrong_.::

I ignored their comments, for the most part. If this boy really was Lucius Malfoy's son, I needed to be on guard.

"Yes," I said carefully.

"I see. What house do you suppose you'll be in? I'll be Slytherin for sure, my whole family has been. I'll probably be a seeker next year as well. It's a shame they won't let us first years play. I'm gonna bully my father into getting me a broom, though. That rule is stupid anyway. What about you? What's you name?"

I stared at the boy in amazement. Had he really said all that in one breath?

"I'm not entirely sure which house I'll be sorted in," I finally responded after a moments thought, "my family has been separated in all four houses at one point or another, and I've never played Quidditch before, nor have I rode a broom. Actually, I'm sure quite a few of our classmates haven't, which is probably why they don't allow first year to have brooms. Unfair advantages. And my name is Harry."

His face scrunched up at the end of my speech. "Never played Quidditch? Weren't your parents' one of us?"

::Oh yeah. Definitely Malfoy's son,:: Rick scoffed, ::'One of us' in deed.::

"Both were witch and wizard, if that's what you mean," I said, ignoring Rick, "I just never got around to flying."

He relaxed, but continued looking suspicious. "Oh. I see. Well-"

"You're done," his attending part timer commented, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

"See you on the train," the boy sneered as he hopped off the stool. I only nodded in response, watching as he strutted out the room.

A few moments later, I was done and paid for, stepping out of the shop, listening to Rick and Sal's argument over who the, presumably, Malfoy boy 's mother was.

Severus had left me too my own devices after exiting the bank, telling me to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron at 5:00 for dinner. It was only 1:17, and I was already done with my shopping, as we had come early.

_::I told it wouldn't take all day,:: _I said, interrupted Rick and Sal's argument.

::Eh, oh well,:: Rick said before turning back to the argument, ::No one _that _pretty would date a man that twisted!::

_**::It wouldn't matter if they were both twisted.::**_

::Please, everyone knows hot girls aren't twisted! It's scientifically impossible!::

I sighed. My eyes roaming boredly around the Alley as I made my way over to the ice cream parlor I had seen before. I was halfway to it when I found my eyes drawn to small, petite red head around my age. Her chocolate brown eyes darted around the Alley nervously as she shuffled her feet in place, and her freckled face was filled with worry and a touch of loss.

Before I knew what was happening, I found my feet being moving towards the girl of their own accord.

::Oh yeah, you'll talk to a pretty girl on your own, but I have to force you to talk to a man closer to your intellect!::

_**:**_**:**:Did _**you **_**just **say _**intellect?**__**:**_**:**: the others asked.

::What? I know big words too!::

_::If I'm ignoring you guys this much, having you in my head can't be healthy,::_ I thought while asking the girl if she needed any help.

"Yes," she whispered shyly, her voice so low I could hardly hear her, "I lost my mum and brothers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Relief flooded through Ginny Weasley's small frame as she stared up at the boy. She recognized a good finder when she saw one. It was all in the eyes; the keener they were, the better. And his were very keen. Sharp as her mum's kitchen knives.

A light entered the boy's eyes, and she noticed that they turned a dark green. She had thought they were an earthy brown.

"Where did you lose them?" he asked.

"Um," Ginny said, looking around her. Suddenly her mum's words ran through her head. _::Now Ginny, for the last time, if you ever get lost again, _stay put_!::_ She had told her that just last week, when she had gotten lost for the 1,780th time, of that year so far. She must've gotten lost twenty times before that, in that day.

She cursed her forgetful mind and her love for shiny things. Today, she had been distracted by sparkling hair pen that had little sequins that flashed a different color every thirty seconds. It was being sold for only a few knuts, right up her family's price range.

The boy cleared his throat, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," she mumbled, blushing.

"It's fine," he said, brushing it off, "What's your name?"

"Ginny Weasley," she replied, and he hummed in response, his eyes distant.

"Well, Ginny, can you perhaps remember the last shop you were in with your mum?"

"Um," she said again. How was she supposed to know that? "Uh, no, I don't, but I know what it had in it."

"I suppose that's as good as anything," he said. His eyes were even lighter now; a sort of blue-green.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously, taking his hand as he turned.

He paused for a moment, glancing down at her hand in his, before continuing. "My name's Harry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merry Christmas everyone! Consider this chapter my Christmas present to you! ;)

If you haven't read the AN at the top, please do! Thanks you guys for all the support! On to the reviews!

Jd Midnight: Thanks :)

David305: Thanks for your advice. As I said, I was already thinking about it, and you review helped me decide

DIGI-MASTER-FAN: Oh man, I was _so _hoping for someone to ask this! Trust me, this will crack you up! Okay, so they're all in Latin, but I used an online dictionary to write these up, so hang in there if they're wrong. It goes as follows:

Sal: Even when pigs fly, we will still be sarcastic. Actually, I think I screwed that up…I'll have to change it. Anyway, Sal's great-grandfather made it while he was drunk in response to something Rick's grandfather-who was trying to court his daughter-said. He got blamed for it, and never married his daughter, in case you were wondering.

Rick: Again, I messed up on his somehow, but it's, There is a thin line between courage and stupidity. It's better to ignore it. Rick made it up, of course.

Row: Knowledge is power. Very simple.

And as you can see, there might be something…;)

Helga: I can't remember or get a good translation, but it was something along the lines of It takes a star to recognize a good deed or something. I feel bad for not knowing.

akuma-chan0326: Yeah, pretty much. Except the 'lord over everything'. It's more like he's really, really respected by most. Like Dumbledore, kinda.

NecromancerRayen: The mottos are all above, but they're pretty rough. And Thanks :)

Irishoreo: Thanks. I will try :)

Knyghtshade: Thanks :)


	6. Lost Shopping Trip Prt II

**!!!!!!****Looking For A Beta! See Last Chapter's A/N or Profile for More Info****!!!!!!**

_::Thought/Harry::_

_**::Sal::**_

**::Row::**

::Rick::

::Helga::

_Emphasis (Duh)  
_

_**::Parsssel Tongue/Other Normal Animal Languages, such as Loin, Rat, Fish, ect, ect::**_

Last Shopping Trip Prt II

I watched as Ginny went skipping through the isles of the jewelry store, oohing and ahhing at the showcases she passed. We had been looking for her mum for the past three hours. I was beginning to get the feeling Ginny gave up finding her mum hours ago.

_**::Somehow, I doubt this is the first time she's wandered away from her mother…::**_

::Oh, but she is darling, isn't she?::

::She looks like Lily…only her hair is darker. And her face is round, not heart shaped. And of course, her eyes are brown. And she has more freckles. And-"

**::We get it Rick.::**

"Look Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, showing me a bright, obviously magical opal that swirled with color, "Isn't it pretty?"

"Mm, I guess…" I hummed, and accepted it as she held it out for me.

There was a feeling that had been begging to escape, rising up in my chest. It was an odd, bubbly feeling; its name was on the tip of my tongue, and yet…

I glanced down at my watch; 4:45. I found my lips turning down in a frown, and a feeling I understood rose; worry.

_::How am I feeling these things?:: _I wondered.

::Uh…indigestion?::

_**::Shut up idiot.::**_

::Hey! There's no need to be rude!::

I ignored them, thinking. Finding Ginny's mum would probably take all night, and leaving Severus to wait would be rude. Making up my mind, I turned to her.

"Ginny, it's getting late, and I have to meet with my guide at the leaky cauldron…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny froze at his words. _::Guide?:: _she thought, _::He's a muggleborn?:: _

The thought surprised her. He was so comfortable with magic, she never would have guessed.

"Ah, he's more like my…guard, I suppose," Harry said, and Ginny blushed; did she say that out loud?

"Oh," was the only thing she could say. Her stomach dropped when she realized what he was saying. If he had to meet up with his guard, how was she supposed to find her mum? What if she left already, as she had constantly threatened to do? She didn't like flooing by herself.

"Hm. Are you hungry?" Harry asked turning from the opal she had given him with an expectant look.

"Uh…I guess," Ginny said, blinking at her sudden hunger. She was having too much fun, she decided.

"We'd better hurry then, I suppose," Harry said. Ginny looked at him in surprise, and for a moment, her breath hitched. His eyes became lighter while she wasn't looking, and were mow a bright, emerald green. _::His voice is warmer too,::_ she realized. She had the sudden thought she had seen him before…

"Ginny?"

She blinked, shaken out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"You're going the wrong way Ginny," he said, nearly sounding amused.

"Oh, right…uh, where are we going?" she asked, blushing.

He blinked at her. "The Leaky Cauldron, of course."

"Oh. Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus scowled at the clock on the wall. The boy was fifteen minutes late. There was only one thing in this world that he hated more then Potters, and that was tardiness.

Of course, this might be because Potter's were almost always late. The boy's father was, at least. He remembered him coming in class at least ten minutes late nearly every day, and always charming the teachers into "letting it fly" or whatever he called it. It was excruciatingly annoying. But, he realized, this time, _he _had the power to punish the boy, so to speak. He could floo away before-

"Hello, Severus."

Severus jumped (but only slightly!) at the sound the voice behind him. He recognized it, of course, but it was different…warmer. Turning around, he found that not only were the boy's eyes warmer too-now an emerald green, so much like his mother's he thought-but he also had a little girl and white owl with him.

"What are you doing?" he scowled.

"What do you mean?" the boy returned, cocking his head to the side slightly. When did he start doing that?

"Who is that girl?" he demanded.

"Hm? Oh, this is Ginny. She lost her mum. The owl is hers too," he added.

"But I can't take it! It cost you three whole galleons! That's too much!" _She's a Weasley_, Severus realized with a start.

"Actually, considering the breed, it's a relatively cheap," he replied calmly.

"Reali- three galleons isn't cheap!"

"Most owls of her kind would normally cost-"

"I don't care how much 'her kind' normally cost! Three galleons is too much!" she snapped, shoving the owl cage into Harry's arms.

"Fine," he frowned in response, an expression Severus didn't even know the boy had, "I'll keep the bird…if you name it."

Severus couldn't help but be surprised at this ultimatum. It was obvious that this Weasley would grow attached if she named it. She had that 'cutsie' air.

Apparently, she was well aware of this. "That's not fair! I can't leave her behind if I name her!"

"Fine, I'll take her back then," Harry turned as if to leave, but was stopped as Ginny grabbed his arm.

"You can't do that! You won't get a refund!"

"So?" he questioned with raised eyebrows.

"S-so…I guess I'll have to name her," she sighed in defeat.

If Severus didn't know any better he would have thought the boy looked smug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey ya'll! This ones pretty small, but oh well. And just as a reminder, I'm looking for a beta…if you didn't notice.

DIGI-MASTER-FAN: It is a Ginny/Harry story, but it won't be anything major for a while. Ginny is as forgetful as she is because she's one of those 'selective memory' people. She only remembers things that interest her or things she thinks are important. Unfortunately, she isn't interested in too many constructive things and nothing seems all that important to her, because she hasn't lost too much of her innocence yet.

Prie: Thank you! I'm flattered that I have your admiration in the first place. There will be more scenes with Harry interacting with people when school starts.

River of the Emerald Dawn: Ugh, I wish I had known this before now…InterTran was, unfortunately, the one I used. Thanks for the tip though, I'll be using that one from now on.

Sabaku no Sable: Haha, yes and no to the Hat. Two of the founders were in James' head at his age and another (only one) was in Lily's, and they had been moving through some other generations before that (sometimes heard and sometimes not heard) so he won't be surprised some of them are there. It probably will be a shock to see (or is it hear?) all of them in one head at once. As for Hedwig, of course he got her! You didn't think I forgot, did you? o:)


End file.
